A semiconductor device which realizes a certain function by signal processing using a function circuit including a semiconductor element is arranged with a terminal circuit which is input with a signal from an external circuit or outputs a signal to an external circuit. For example, a semiconductor device arranged with a function circuit such as a pixel circuit and the like is arranged with a terminal part which outputs a signal to an end part of a glass substrate using a thin film transistor arranged above the glass substrate. The terminal part arranged in an end part of a glass substrate is connected with a wiring substrate (also called a flexible printed circuit (FPC) substrate) formed in a plastic substrate using an anisotropic conductive adhesive.
When adhesion of a terminal part to a ground surface is weak, even if a flexible wiring substrate is adhered using an anisotropic conductive adhesive, the terminal part also peels away from the glass substrate. As result, it is desired that adhesion to a ground surface of a terminal part is high. For example, a structure is disclosed in which a planarized film formed using an organic resin arranged above a glass substrate in order to increase adhesion of a terminal part (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2004-145024, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2013-190816). In addition, a structure is disclosed in which a region with low adhesion is sandwiched by regions having high adhesion in order to increase adhesion of a terminal part formed by stacking a plurality of conductive films (For example, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-275659).